Mirai Nikki : Another ending
by Kuze-Chan
Summary: Yuno kills Akise, and Yukiteru return him back to his live AkiseXYukki, YunoXYukki Gomen for bad english


_**Ohayou Minna-san ^^**_  
_**I bought an Akiseteru's fanfic with me^^**_  
_**I'm not good in English, but I try to make this one because I love Akiseteru very much and I see that so many Mirai Nikki fans read an english fanfic ^^**_  
_**Gomen if my english is bad :3**_  
_**This fanfic contains an Akiseteru pairing and a slight of "Yuno X Yukki", a little bit lemon but i think it's safe .-.**_  
_**Yukki becomes a playboy here -o-**_

_** Read and Review minna ^^**_  
_**No Flames, please ^^**_

* * *

**I Miss You**

**-Yukiteru's POV-**

"Yuno! We don't have to kill anyone again...!"  
No... I don't want to kill anyone again, I don't want to see anyone die again, I don't want Yuno to kill Akise-kun! Chigau! I need Akise-kun, I want him to stay here!

_ CRASH!_

_ Chigau... Chigauyo..._  
Akise-kun...  
Yuno decapitates him! Akise-kun  
Huh?

...

Why Akise-kun still walking towards me? He lost his head already...  
He show me his cellphone  
_"There are two Yuno in this world Yukiteru-kun. Be careful... Stay away from her!"_  
Then he's fall down...  
Yuno... Why did you do this?

**-flashback-**

"Listen to me, Yukiteru-kun, Gasai-san is planning to kill you!". Akise kun wrapped his hand around me, I really want to shoot him with my gun, but I can't...  
Deep inside my heart, I trust Akise-kun... But Yuno won't do such a bad thing, she won't kill me, she said she loves me, that's all!  
"Yukiteru-kun, I'll make sure you're save and become a God, I'll protect you! Onegai, stay away from Gasai-san!" then Yuno comes  
"Yukki~ STAY AWAY from AKISE ARU! He's DANGEROUS!"  
I don't think so, Akise-kun is a good guy, he has helped me with everything, he protect me too. I feel so safe on his side...  
"I won't let you have Yukiteru-kun..."

...

...

He... Kissed me?  
"A-Akise-kun..."  
He only gave me a gentle smile, I can see a honestly on his eyes, the smile that I didn't ever see before...  
Then he fight with Yuno...  
**-end of flashback-**

I really want to cry and run to Akise-kun... This is must be a dreams... But, Yuno stops me...  
"Yukki~~ we must find eight soon, then you can kill me and become a God, you can turn everything to normal again"

Yeah, I can become a God and turn everything back... I can return Akise-kun to live again..  
As soon as we find eight, Yuno kills her  
"Please, bring a world with a happy life for the child..." that's her last message for me...  
I will, eight... Wait for me...

_ -skip time-_

I don't know since when, I start to touch Yuno, kissed her deeply... We did something bad  
Oh my, I betray Akise-kun... What did I do?!  
Akise-kun...  
What if he's here?  
I miss him...  
Maybe... It'll be more comfortable if the one who I hug now is Akise-kun...  
Maybe it'll be more sweet if the one who I kiss now is Akise-kun...  
I think I love Akise-kun, but I already promised Yuno to love her... This is wrong...

** BRAK!**

Yuno throws an axe to me, WHAT DID SHE DO?! SHE WANT TO KILL ME?! Doushite?  
"I only want to have a happy time with Yukki..."  
"Then why you want to kill me?!"  
"Because Yukki can't kill me, ahahahaha" Yuno, she's crazy... She start to chase me, I have to run away... I have to safe my live!  
I just run straight and open a random door, but that door that I opened was a door that leads me to a big hole that Yuno dug one month ago..

**BRUK!**

Someone push me down, I'm going to die soon, there's no-  
Murumuru!  
"First, watch this, this is why Second wants to kill you"  
I watch every image that Murumuru show me, now I know, that Yuno...  
that Yuno is from the first world, she killed the second one only to be with me... She's obsessed with me...

This Yuno, this Yuno in the second world is the one who said that she will become my wife  
"_Chigau_! Yuno! wake up!"  
"Amano-kun..."  
"No way!" Murumuru getting shock I think  
"_Amano...kun... I can hear his voice... Ta... Su.. Ke.. Te... Tasu.. Kete... Amano...kun.._"

Yuno... Why did she do this?!

"YUNOOOO!"

I scream on the top of my voice, she said she loves me, but she did this nasty things, I...  
Then, I start to fight Yuno, she really planned to kill me, like Akise-kun said... In the end.. Akise-kun is right, it's my fault to not stop Yuno when she's about to kill Akise-kun... Now I know, Yuno is the God from the first world, and this murumuru is her servant...  
Murumuru cut off the land make me fall down, while Yuno's flying with murumuru... I really don't want to lose...

** GREP!**

Someone grab my hand, I looked up.. Ninth?  
I thought she's die already...  
"Deus save me, he knows that u're second from the first world, he gave me his powers to kill you"  
"Deus? That br*t!" I look at murumuru, why did she mad?  
"Let's travel to the third world!" murumuru and Yuno flies to the time warp, no.. What did she do?! Doushite?! Yuno...  
Ninth told me to stop Yuno while she's fighting with murumuru...  
Yuno locked me up on a capsule, everything's went black for a while  
"Yuki-kun? What's up?"  
"huh? Okaa-san? Otou-san?" I run fastly to my room, there's a jacket that I really want there, and a bird, I looked up-

and face Yuno...

" ..." huh? I can't say Yuno's name!  
"...!"

"Nee... Yukki, this is a world where me and my name isn't exist, this is a world of a happy world for you, there's everyone here, your papa, mama and akise, the one who you love, right? Oh, and wakaba, your first love, you stay here, while I'm searching for Yukki in this world"  
"And you throw me away?!"  
"no it just... I can't be with you forever... Cause, if there's no God in second world, that world will be destroy, that's mean I can't be with you, I wan't you to support me... Bye Yukki..." and then, that capsule start to close, leave me alone...

"I'm here, this is my world now..."  
"Yuki-kun~ we're going to see the stars now~"  
"Hai' Okaa-san, wait for me!"  
We're going to see the stars now, but, something's wrong... This is not my world, if I still like this, the second world will be destroyed, this isn't good...

"Doushita no Yuki-kun?" Okaa-san look at me with a worried face  
"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I must do something first. It's not that I don't want to see the stars, but..."  
"It's okay Yuki-kun" I look at Otou-san  
"You'll remember her soon, she must be precious enough that you choose her than a world with a happy dream.." Okaa-san's smiling at me, they support me... Tears covering my eyes..  
It's not that I choose Yuno.. I just... It just.. She's become like this because of me...

" ...!"  
"...o..!"  
"...noo!"  
"yunoo!"  
"YUNOOOOO!"

That fake world's faded away, I can see Yuno, she raise her knife, looks like she want to kill someone. I hug her. I can see Kurusu-san shoot her too, but murumuru from the second world stops that bullet.  
"Yuno..."  
"Yukki? Doushite? Why you choose me than a world with a happy dreams?"  
"Because... I love you" I think I'm lying again...  
"Yuno... This is not your place... You must come back to the second world... Stab me, I will die and make a place for you"  
Yeah, better I die, I can make a place for Yuno, and maybe... I can meet Akise-kun in heaven... hahaha baka...  
"Baka... Yukki baka" huh? Yuno cries out...  
"Ok then, if that's what you want..."

STAB!

.

.

" ... . Doushi..te?"  
"I won't stab you, that's the future..." Yuno stab herself...  
"Doushite,Yuno?!" Why did she stab herself?  
"I told you! This is my place, I stay here... Kiss me... Yuk..ki"  
I kiss her, this is her last message... Tears flow down my eyes, I feel so bad for Yuno...

"for Deus's sake, now First the winner and the God, lets travel back, First"  
With that, I travel back to the second world... There's nothing to do here.. It's just an empty world...

_-10.000 years later-_

I'm all alone, only murumuru is here  
the only thing that I have is my last diary  
"Heyy Yukiteruuu, I already read this manga over 10.000 times already~~"  
"You already said that 101 times murumuru... -_-"  
"Let's make something with your Godly powers~~~"  
"I won't... I think becomes a God make me can return everything to normal, but I can't make everyone alives, I just can brought their body, not their soul"

.

.

Silent...

.

.

"It's okay if you can't do something, but why don't you bring Akise Aru back to life?"  
What did this person think about? I said about a dying people one minute ago and she told me to bring Akise-kun back?  
Yeah... But actually I miss him...

"Didn't I said that we just can brought their body not their soul?"  
"Yeah, but Akise Aru was made by Deus, so his soul is artificial"  
"Then, I can bring him back?"  
"Of course!"  
"Ok"

I concentrated myself, I must bring Akise-kun back, Akise-kun, Akise-kun  
DING~!  
Everything went white then I can see Akise-kun's body in front of me..

"Murumuru? He didn't wake up..."  
"Just wait, be patient..."  
After five minutes..

"Uhmm..."  
"AKISE-KUN!" Tears covered my eyes, Oh my God, I miss him so much and now, I can see him back...!  
"Who... are you?"  
"Y-you, don't remember me? Murumuru.." I look at murumuru, I don't know why, I feel so... so sad.. It's like someone stab me with a long knife, so hurt... He doesn't remember me...  
"h-hey yuk-"  
"Yukiteru-kun?" Akise-kun interupted murumuru's words  
"Eh? Akise-kun?" He... Remember me? Did this real?  
"ugh.." he tries to sit up... "Yukiteru-kun, you becomes a God right? I'm very glad.." He's smiling like the last time he's smiling to me.

"Akise-kun..." I hug him, I really miss him, today is the best day forever in my life, I can see my Akise-kun back...  
Did I say "my"? umm... I don't care...  
"I miss you so much Akise-kun... You know? I can't believe that you're here, I can see you again, I miss you, I really really miss you..." I cry out, It's like having a big present from santa... I can have him back  
"ne? I miss you too Yukiteru-kun, why are you crying? Do you miss me that bad?" he's laughing? Doushite?  
"Doushite? Is something's funny?" Why did he laugh? There's nothing funny here...  
"It's nothing Yukiteru-kun, gomennasai..."

After that, my life's more colourful than usual, I think, I can make a new world, I can rule this new world, with Akise-kun...  
And of course... Make a new "survival game"

-Happy End-

* * *

**_Huaaa is it bad? T^T_****  
****_Gomenne minna if it's bad, this is my first time writing a fanfiction in english T^T_****  
****_Review please~_****  
****_and no flames ne T^T_****  
****_*bows with akise-kun*_**


End file.
